Neuromyelitis optica (NMO) is a neurological disorder also known as Devic's syndrome in Western countries and as opticopinal multiple sclerosis in Asia. NMO has been regarded as a severe variant of multiple sclerosis (MS), and the antigen was recently identified as aquaporin-4.